


Play, Pretend

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romace, fake relationships, hokuje side couple, i love kyomojuri, idk what to put on tags, kyomojuri agenda, sudden fic decisions, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Tanaka Juri. Pink-haired, pierced ears, and a smile that takes anyone’s breath away. He was Mr. Popular of their block, always the one with the most number of received chocolates on Valentine’s day from various blocks and year levels, always voted as the boy you’d want to have a candle-lit dinner with, and topping various polls. But never really dated anyone ever since freshman year, even now that they were in their junior year. He’s even part of the top 5% student with high rankings academically despite having to juggle his academics and various part time jobs just to make ends meet. Most people don't believe that Juri juggled a variety of part time jobs for money. How could they when he had high grades and never looked tired at all? No one wanted to believe he had part time jobs, they’ve never seen it so they refuse to believe it.No one except Kyomoto Taiga. To say that Kyomoto Taiga was rich was an understatement. His family owned not only a chain of shopping malls but they also owned some pretty popular onsen. At the young age of 23 and being only a junior at college, Taiga’s net worth was way way farther from Juri’s.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. A Slip of the Tongue...or Was It?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one of my many fiascos and this time it is yet another one of my kyomojuri agenda~
> 
> Quick background, this was only supposed to be a one-shot as I was thinking of a KyomoJuri fic for @_TamamoriYuuko as she is celebrating something soon~ and well it blew up in my planning because pretend boyfriend Juri seemed like a good concept to play with. So long story short, this will spawn maybe around 5 parts? I am not quite sure yet but I do have a plan for this, just ask my WIP notebook. And I really really thirst for KyomoJuri content so this is also self-indulgent.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I can't make any promises for quick updates for this one because of work stuff.

Tanaka Juri. Pink-haired, pierced ears, and a smile that takes anyone’s breath away. He was Mr. Popular of their block, always the one with the most number of received chocolates on Valentine’s day from various blocks and year levels, always voted as the boy you’d want to have a candle-lit dinner with, and topping various polls. But never really dated anyone ever since freshman year, even now that they were in their junior year. He’s even part of the top 5% student with high rankings academically despite having to juggle his academics and various part time jobs just to make ends meet. Most people don't believe that Juri juggled a variety of part time jobs for money. How could they when he had high grades and never looked tired at all? No one wanted to believe he had part time jobs, they’ve never seen it so they refuse to believe it.

No one except Kyomoto Taiga. To say that Kyomoto Taiga was rich was an understatement. His family owned not only a chain of shopping malls but they also owned some pretty popular onsen. At the young age of 23 and being only a junior at college, Taiga’s net worth was way way farther from Juri’s. Taiga has seen Juri in work, he was a waiter at one of their families bi-annually masked balls. He remembered it as clear as day, the day he was planning it with his parents and found Juri’s profile in the selection of waiters. Taiga insisted to have Juri there, he was never comfortable with these balls and thinking that maybe a familiar face being there might make the night a bit better. His parents never did remember the names of the waiters they book so he didn’t even have to say Juri’s name, he just had to ask for full control over the selection.

But the thing that slipped his mind was the difference between him, standing around making small talk and Juri, walking all over the place serving anyone with anything that was on the tray he balanced with his hand. Heck, Juri almost didn’t recognize him if he didn’t greet him. How could Juri recognize him, for one he was wearing a mask and then his white suit that fitted him perfectly was a contrast to the baggy clothes he usually wore for class.

“Juri,” Taiga followed after him before Juri was able to get out of the ballroom to get some refills for the now empty glasses in his tray.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Juri politely said, his hand on his chest and bowing slightly before standing up straight.

“It’s me, Taiga. Can we, uhm, talk for a while?” Taiga asked as they moved out of the way of the other waiters who went through the door.

“I am very sorry but I would have to decline your request, sir. We need to be focused when on a job and not get personal matters get in our way.” Juri gave him an apologetic smile before proceeding to leave the room.

Taiga already felt suffocated with all the people around but his parents wanted him to be around for the whole duration of the ball. He followed behind Juri and talked with who was in charge just to get Juri out of trouble and asked Juri to come with him for a while. Getting a go signal from his supervisor, Juri placed down the tray on the countertop and followed behind Taiga. Taiga had the security personnel guarding the way to the balcony so no one else could come after him and Juri. Taiga just really wanted to breathe for a while and he thought maybe talking with Juri could get some weight off of his shoulders.

The night’s air was cold but it felt better on Taiga’s skin the warmth that he felt inside. Taiga took off his mask and rested his arms on the railings. Juri’s legs were almost dead tired from having to walk around the whole night he decided to sit on the railings, taking this as a chance to rest for a while.

“So,” Juri tried to rid them of silence. “Is this a normal occurrence in the life of one Kyomoto Taiga?”

Taiga groaned. “I have to do this twice a year.” Taiga sighed, tired from having to use formal speech and started casually speaking to Juri even if they weren’t really friends. “I was actually glad that I saw your profile when I was planning this. Having a familiar face around is nice sometimes.”

“Do you even really know me?” Juri raised his eyebrow.

“Everyone in school knows who you are.”

Juri laughed at what Taiga just said and Taiga swears that Juri’s laugh sounded so sweet he wasn’t offended at all that Juri laughed at him, in fact he wanted to hear more of it. More than the chattering people inside and all the small talks he made throughout the night, he’d much rather stay here and listen to Juri’s voice and his laugh.

“People would love to believe that they know me.” Juri looked up to the sky, neck stretching out and revealing his Adam's apple. “They know me by the surface.”

“I know how you feel, sort of. With all those people out there, it’s exhausting making small talks for good relations. But I have to get used to it now that I’m getting older.” Taiga couldn’t quite put his finger on the reason why but he felt comfortable around Juri’s presence. “I’m sorry for suddenly dragging you out here. I just really wanted to be able to breathe for a while.”

Juri got down from the railings and stretched out his arms. “I better get back. I don’t want to get in trouble and this agency really pays well so I want to stay in their good graces.”

“Why do you even have to take on part time jobs?” Taiga blurted out without thinking about it first. “Ah, sorry if that sounded rude.” Growing up Taiga only ever associated with people that had the same upbringing as him, their futures secured and never had to worry about not having money.

“Well, I do owe you one for handpicking me and giving me a few minutes of rest.” Juri turned to the side to look at Taiga. “I have a pretty big family and I just want to ease my parents up with some of my expenses. It’s not cheap to attend a university in Tokyo and rent and stuff too.”

"Hey, if you need any help… or a part time job. Don't hesitate to tell me!" Taiga doesn't know what had gotten into him as he held Juri's hand with both of his and in his panic let go of it in a hurry. "Ah, I got too excited." 

Juri simply chuckled. "You don't have that many friends, don't you?"

"What?"

"You know things about me, I know things about you. Call us quits. But, I don't want to take advantage of you, Kyomo. I'm calling you that now since you already started with 'Juri' with me." Juri did his side smirk smile and Taiga's breath hitched. "I really need to go back now."

Taiga went back to greeting people and making small talks while Juri was back to serving the guests. When their eyes meet, Juri would warmly smile at Taiga. Taiga just wants to go back to the balcony and be in Juri's presence alone.

Finally the night had ended. The guests left one after another and Taiga and his parents bid farewell in their closing remarks. Taiga wanted to stay behind and wait for Juri, maybe talk with him a little again but his parents said they needed to talk about something important.

On the car ride back home, his mother kept on warmly smiling at him and his father quietly sat beside him. He and his mother walked behind his father, his mom was rubbing his shoulder as they walked the way she usually does when she's trying to calm Taiga's nerves or when she wants to assure him that everything will be fine. Her actions was making Taiga nervous.

Taiga's father sat on his seat inside his study. "Take a seat, Taiga."

Taiga and his mom both sat on the sofa.

"Taiga. You met Mr. Tsukimori tonight, right?"

Taiga nodded. "Mr. Tsukimori was quite a talker if you'd ask me. But he mostly asked about me. Not much about business stuff."

"That's great, honey." His mom held his hand and gave an encouraging nod to his father.

"Well, you're 23 and in your junior year of university already so I think his proposal is not that early for you."

"What proposal?"

"He wants you to meet his daughter."

"Tsukimori Hikari. Do you remember her?" Taiga's mom was enthusiastic as she refreshed Taiga's memory about Hikari who apparently always went to the same school as Taiga. Hikari was out of town for a classical music contest that's why she couldn't come to tonight's ball.

"Why should I meet her? Are we going to do business with them?"

"A merger to be exact." His father rested his elbows on both sides of the armrest and folded his hands a few inches away from his face. "It's an omiai."

The last words his father said played over and over again in Taiga's head. His parents pretty much always let him make decisions for himself except when it comes to attending societal functions but it never once crossed his mind that his parents would do this to him. He doesn't even really recall who Hikari was and yet here he was getting news that she could quite possibly be his fiancé.

"Dad, you do know I'm gay, right?"

"The last time you said you were bisexual." His father reminded him. "So I thought it wouldn't be a problem. You're not even dating anyone."

"But I am." Taiga blurted out without thinking.

His father chuckled. "Are you now?"

"Oh dear, why haven't you said anything?"

"It's… uhm..." Taiga tried to think of a reason and was regretting being so open to his parents about everything that happens to him. “I was trying to find the right time. He’s not from our circle.”

"Can you at least give us a name, dear?"

"Tanaka Juri." Taiga wasn't thinking this over and just said the first name that came to his mind.

"Invite him for dinner some time. I know you're both pretty busy with university stuff so I'm not going to force this anytime soon. I'll have the omiai postponed but just postponed. I'll only believe you once I see it." His father stood up and left the room.

Before leaving him, his mother pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"I'm home!" Juri called out as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome home!" Hokuto answered him from the living room, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading.

Juri placed his coat on the empty chair and dropped down on Hokuto and embraced him. "I'm so tired! Rich people's banquets are tiring." He rested his head on Hokuto’s chest.

Hokuto put down his book and caressed Juri's hair. "I thought it was a masked ball?"

"Whatever! They're all the same." Juri groaned. "But I got paid good money. Better than any of my other jobs. As expected from Kyomotos, they even gave a bonus on top of the promised pay."

"Good for you! Now get up. You're heavy and I comforted you enough. Go take a shower already." Hokuto pushed him off.

Juri groaned. "Now that you're dating someone you don't even like my hugs anymore. I am hurt. How is Jesse by the way? When will he come over again?"

"I told him he can only come over on weekends. So maybe tomorrow."

Juri's phone suddenly vibrated. When he pulled it out there was a message from an unknown number.

_ Juri, I got your number from Jesse. Do you have time to spare tomorrow? _

_ Kyomoto Taiga _

"Hokuto, your boyfriend is giving away my number. I don't even put it in my part timer's profile."

"Ah yes, he said Kyomoto Taiga was asking for it. You know him, maybe, he’s in your class. Blond hair, pale skin, ethereal face, and baggy clothes."

"What could he possibly want from me? He wants to meet tomorrow."

"Just say yes. You don't have shifts tomorrow anyway."

Juri types in his reply as he walks to his room.

_ Sure. Just send me the address. _

_ Tanaka Juri _


	2. First Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them chatted through dinner. Jesse and Taiga knew each other because they formed a band together freshman year of college, although Jesse openly admits he asked Taiga at first because of his pretty face and hit the jackpot when Taiga also had a heavenly voice.
> 
> Taiga, Juri, and Jesse hang around the living room while Hokuto washed the dishes. The four of them continued chatting. Taiga observed Hokuto and Jesse closely. How Hokuto doesn't flinch when Jesse touches him. How the two weren't afraid to be affectionate even when they were with company. How they don't seem to be bothered even if they were in each other's personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last installment for my 10 for 10 2020 [self] challenge will be this chapter! I'm really having fun with this one but I think this won't be as long as all my other chaptered works but who knows, really?
> 
> I hope you like what comes ahead!

First thing in the morning, Juri received a message from Taiga if it was alright to meet over lunch and Juri said yes. He went to take a shower and dressed in his usual white long sleeves tee and jeans, topping it off with a black hoodie. He checked himself up in the mirror again before deciding to leave, he was meeting a Kyomoto after all so he at least wanted to look presentable. If working at that party taught him something, that was the fact that he and Taiga came from very different backgrounds.

“Hokuto, I’ll be out. Are you going to be here the whole day?”

“Why? Planning on bringing home Taiga on your first date?” Hokuto teased and Juri simply chuckled in response.

“What if I do?” Juri raised his eyebrow.

“Jesse knows him, they sing in a band together. So they might get along and if he’s staying overnight too just don’t be too loud.” Hokuto offered him a sip from his coffee and Juri gladly took it. “I just hope he’s not the jealous type and understands our friendship the way Jesse does.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet anyway. You’re a sucker for pretty faces.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Juri said as he walked to the doorway and wore his shoes.

“Oh I will! So you’ll finally stop third wheeling!” Hokuto shouted out before Juri was out the door.

“Mr. Tanaka Juri?” A man in a black suit asked him when he got down the flight of stairs. “Mr. Kyomoto asked me to pick you up.”

Juri messaged Taiga for confirmation first before he went with the man, it seemed pretty shady if you think about it but what else would he really expect from someone who had a lot of money. It was weird, having to be escorted like this as he was used to being the one who escorted people and not the other way around. Juri felt underdressed when they arrived at the restaurant, they didn’t even stop at any of the open tables and kept walking until they were in the section of private rooms.

The man in a black suit stopped in front of a door. “Mr. Kyomoto is waiting for you inside.”

“Ah, thank you.” Juri bowed politely before opening the door to the room.

Taiga was seated near the window, his head resting on the palm of his hand, and even his reflection on the window looked beautiful, troubled but still beautiful. It wasn’t until Juri was seated in front of him that Taiga sat up properly.

“Ah, I hope you don’t mind but I already ordered food while waiting.” Taiga said, not even looking at Juri and clearly troubled by more than just the food that he ordered without asking Juri first.

“It’s okay. You’re the one paying anyway so, beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Where’s Mr Sakumoto? I asked him to pick you up.”

“He’s outside.”

“Excuse me.” Taiga got up from his seat and opened the door. “Mr. Sakumoto, tell the receptionist that you’re eating your lunch now too. I reserved a table for you and ordered you lunch.”

“No, sir, I’m okay. You don’t have to do that for me.” Mr. Sakumoto politely declined.

“But I already did and food shouldn’t go to waste.” Taiga insisted. “It will be much better for you to wait for us while sitting down than staying outside by the door standing up. I’ll message you when we’re done. This is not up for negotiation.”

“If you insist, sir. I wouldn’t want to offend you.” Mr. Sakumoto bowed down slightly before walking away.

Taiga gently closed the door, letting out a sigh. He walked back to his chair. “Sorry about that. My usual driver… I gave him a paid week off because his daughter is sick and Mr. Sakumoto, he’s never been assigned to me before so he’s not used to me.”

“You always buy your drivers lunch?”

Taiga drank some water before answering Juri. “Just when they have to wait for me during business meetings.”

“Is this a business meeting?” Juri pointed between him and Taiga.

Before Taiga could answer, someone knocked on the door and in came their lunch. Steak with mashed potatoes instead of rice, pineapple juice, and dessert pudding shaped like a flower were served to them. Taiga smiled and politely thanked the waiter. Juri observed how Taiga was, he was different from the stereotyped rich people. Taiga was polite to the waiters and even to his driver.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Don’t you want to eat first?” Taiga offered, trying his best not to sound too nervous but wasn’t really succeeding at it. Not when he himself couldn’t cut up his steak with his shaking hands.

Juri sliced his steak with no problem at all, finding it a little amusing that Taiga who always appeared so cool on stage when he sang during school events looked like a lost kid trying to cut up steak with his shaking hands. Juri switched their plates, Taiga didn’t complain and just said thank you. 

Halfway through their lunch and Taiga still hadn’t said anything. When their eyes met, Taiga flinched in his seat and it was making Juri curious, what could possibly be running in Taiga’s mind right now. Taiga furrowed his brows once in a while, as if he was deciding something really critical.

“Just say it, Kyomo. Instead of you torturing yourself with your own thoughts.”

Taiga let out a heavy sigh. “I am very sorry to have involved you.” He bowed his head and avoided looking at Juri.

“Involved me in what?” Juri tried to backtrack things that happened yesterday but nothing was coming to him, they did just have a pretty normal talk at the balcony and after that he served drinks and got his usual if not a little bit more payslip for the night.

“I told my parents we were dating.” Taiga closed his eyes as he blurted this out.

Juri choked on air. “I’m sorry. I hope you don’t take any offense, I’m flattered. But Kyomo, I don’t have time to date. I’m always constantly checking my email for sudden job offers. I need my free time to earn money.”

“I know, I know. I panicked and said your name.” Taiga opened his eyes and was genuinely troubled with what to say next.

“Why did you even say it?”

“To get out of an _omiai_.”

Juri scoffed. “Rich people problems.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“As I said, Kyomo. I don’t have time to date. Not even fake date.”

“I will pay you to date me.” Taiga covered his face, embarrassed and afraid he had just offended Juri.

Instead of feeling offended Juri was too amused with Taiga’s reactions that he started laughing. “Is your omiai partner that bad?”

“No, not really. I barely remember her even if we did go to the same school from preschool up until high school. I just… you might find it dumb.” Taiga pouted and fidgeted with his fingers. 

“Just go for it, Kyomo.”

“I want to fall in love without thinking about mergers or anything related to the business at all. To be able to have something that doesn’t involve expanding business and just have someone to hold.” Blush crept up Taiga’s face as he continued telling Juri about his dreams of falling in love.

Juri listened intently, nodding his head once in a while to respond to Taiga. “But why me?” He asked when Taiga finished.

“I told you. I panicked and said your name.” Taiga thought it was most probably because he was thinking of Juri on the ride back but he was to keep that information to himself. “Please, Juri. Help me out.”

Juri chuckled. “We’re not even friends.”

“I know that.” Taiga sighed defeatedly and leaned back on his seat. “I just don’t know what else to do.”

“Well, fake dating you on a payroll might be less tiring than all my other part time jobs.” Juri thought about it, but he was a bit hesitant because he was afraid of what kind of impression it would leave Taiga of him even if Taiga was the one who suggested it. “I don’t want you to think less of me if I say yes, Kyomo.”

“Like suggesting this doesn’t make me look bad.” Taiga said. “We can just keep it a secret, we only have to do it in front of my parents from time to time anyway so you can still date whoever you want. You’ll have time, I’ll pay you triple than what you get from your part time jobs anyway.”

“What if I want to spend all my time on you?” Juri rested his chin on the palm of his hand and winked at Taiga.

Taiga was flustered, not even knowing what to do with his hands. “What? Wait? Uhm…”

Juri laughed. “Wow you’re definitely easy to fluster. You’re not used to flirting or anything, aren’t you? Have you ever really had a boyfriend before?”

“I have never dated anyone. That’s why my parents don’t believe that I’m dating you.”

Juri took a spoonful of his pudding and tried to feed Taiga but Taiga moved away. “Yeah, we’d totally convince your parents that we’re dating when every time I do something sweet you flinch.” Juri ate the pudding instead.

Taiga hid his face behind his hands but even his ears were red now, Juri hadn't even tried that much but he was already flustered with that simple gesture maybe it was a bad idea. Juri was laughing again from his reactions, Taiga would love to listen to his laugh all afternoon or record it and have something to listen to when he feels sad. He understood why people were so drawn to Juri. I mean, how couldn’t you be? With a smile as radiant as his?

“We don’t know the first thing about each other, Kyomo.”

“Then let me get to know you!”

“Calm down.” Juri said before he chuckled. “If, I do agree to this. We’d have to get to know each other before I go meet your parents.”

Taiga took out his wallet and pulled out a black card, he handed it to Juri. “I’ll be depositing your salary there. And here’s your contract.” Taiga was going to hand Juri a folder but Juri waved him off.

“I don’t need that. I’ll trust you with the money thing.” 

“But…” Taiga stopped when Juri raised his eyebrows. “Alright then.”

“Are you free the whole day?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Let’s get started, shall we? You don’t even have to pay me for today. Think of it as a free trial. But you’re going to have to do everything I tell you.”

Taiga messaged his driver to meet them at the front entrance of the restaurant. Juri instructed Mr. Sakumoto to take them to the grocery. Taiga wasn’t used to going to the grocery, they have maids for that and he just needed to write down whatever he wanted. Juri however seemed to know where everything was and led the way around.

“Your parents let you stay out as late as you want?” Juri asked as he placed some snacks on their cart. 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“What food do you like? Any favorites in particular?”

“Tomatoes.” Taiga answered without even having to think about it.

“Okay then.”

Juri moved around the grocery as if he had already memorized every aisle. Taiga doesn’t even really know what Juri was planning and what all these things he was putting in the cart was for. Taiga offered to pay once they were finished but Juri said no as he was already the one who paid for lunch. Back in the car, Juri told Mr. Sakumoto to take them to his apartment.

“Ah, Mr. Sakumoto. You can go anywhere you would want to. Pick me up here by…” Taiga looked behind him and Juri mouthed the word ten. “Ten PM.”

Taiga followed behind Juri as they made their way to Juri's apartment. Juri bought him a pair of indoor slippers as he and Hokuto never really brought people home except for Jesse so they didn't have slippers for guests.

"Ah, Juri. You're back." Jesse said as soon as he saw Juri walked in. "Oh, Kyomoto. That was fast. You only asked for his number last night."

"Oh well, you know, Kyomo. He can be a bit of an airhead sometimes and deleted my number by mistake." Juri said and ruffled Taiga’s hair.

"Kyomoto, he denied being your boyfriend earlier just so you know." Hokuto said, his head resting on Jesse's lap and his feet dangled at the end of the sofa. He didn't even adjust his position even if they had a guest. "But Juri loves collecting pretty faces so be careful."

"Wow, you guys didn't even introduce yourselves." Juri clicked his tongue. "Let's go to the kitchen, Kyomo."

"Good luck, Kyomoto. First day over and he's already asking you in the kitchen. Be warned." Hokuto was looking through the titles on the screen as he talked.

"Don't mind him, Kyomo and just come here." Juri called out. "Wash these." Juri handed him the bag of tomatoes before placing the other things they bought inside the refrigerator.

Juri started making a dough and kneaded it. Taiga just stood there waiting for what Juri would ask him to do next.

"Can you cut up the tomatoes?"

Taiga shook his head.

"Then just roll this rolling pin over the dough. It has to end up really thin. Okay?" Juri handed him the rolling pin. "You have to get used to doing work, Kyomo." He stood behind Taiga, putting his hand above his to show him how he should be rolling the dough with the rolling pin. “Just do it until it’s thin enough to be a decent noodle.”

While the two of them stayed in the kitchen, they took it as an opportunity to talk and get to know each other a little. From their family, to life before university, and other random things that pop up in their conversation. The more Taiga listened and got to know Juri a little more, the more he felt comfortable around him. Taiga felt like if it was Juri he could tell him anything and he hoped that Juri was feeling the same.

"Kyomo, come here and taste this." Juri blew on the sauce that he got on a spoon, Taiga tried to take the spoon from Juri but Juri pulled it away. "No. You have to ease up on things like this." Juri brought the spoon closer to Taiga's mouth.

Taiga ate the sauce that was on the spoon. "It tastes good!"

"Thanks." Juri noticed that there was flour all over Taiga's face and he wiped them with his hand.

Standing this close to Juri made Taiga's heartbeat uneven, he wanted to back away but Juri had an arm around his waist keeping him in place as Juri wiped off the flour in his face. Taiga couldn't take his eyes off of Juri's that seemed so caring, deep as the ocean, and he swears he could get lost in them.

Juri noticed that Taiga was staring at him and he chuckled. Taiga was too cute for his own good and it makes Juri want to tease him more. Juri brought his face closer to Taiga's, keeping his eyes on him, their lips almost brushing and he felt Taiga tense up. Juri softly planted a kiss on Taiga's forehead instead.

"Nothing too fast that would make you uncomfortable." Juri whispered as he let go of Taiga.

"Ah, yes, he isn't your boyfriend. I believe that now." Hokuto sarcastically said as he entered the kitchen with Jesse right behind him.

"You guys smell food and you get off your lazy asses." Juri said as he let go of Taiga. "Let them be the one to set the table.

"Ahhhh this is a good day to visit!" Jesse excitedly said as he set the plates. "Juri's homemade pasta and sauce are the best."

"Juri, your pasta looks a little thicker than usual." Hokuto said as he put some in his plate.

"Hey, Kyomo was the one who made the pasta. It's his first time so cut him some slack." Juri defended Taiga.

The four of them chatted through dinner. Jesse and Taiga knew each other because they formed a band together freshman year of college, although Jesse openly admits he asked Taiga at first because of his pretty face and hit the jackpot when Taiga also had a heavenly voice.

Taiga, Juri, and Jesse hang around the living room while Hokuto washed the dishes. The four of them continued chatting. Taiga observed Hokuto and Jesse closely. How Hokuto doesn't flinch when Jesse touches him. How the two weren't afraid to be affectionate even when they were with company. How they don't seem to be bothered even if they were in each other's personal space.

Juri walked him out when it was already 10pm.

"Did you have fun today?" Juri asked as they reached the foot of the stairs.

Taiga nodded, a smile plastered on his face. "I got to know you a little more. Maybe not yet enough but it's a start."

"Relax, Kyomo. We have time." Juri ruffled his hair. "Hey, you didn't try to move away. Maybe it was good to show you Jesse and Hokuto as an example, those two can't get their hands off of each other."

"Is that why you took me here?"

"Maybe." Juri winked at him before opening the door of the car for Taiga. "Good night, Kyomo."

"Thanks for today, Juri." Taiga said before Juri closed the door.

Hokuto and Jesse were no longer at the living room when Juri got back. Once inside his room he checked his phone and found a message from Hokuto.

Hokuto:  _ Finally got him, huh? _

Juri: _ Shut up, Matsumura! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


	3. Username

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga was even more tense than Juri was even though it was his own house. It took him by surprise how calm Juri was, conversing as if this wasn’t the first time he was talking with Taiga’s parents. He was amazed at how much knowledge about the business world Juri had, they rarely talked about it especially since they were more focused on getting to know each other first during the past few days just in case his parents were to ask them things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter! Just another university day and what nots. I had some time to work on this but it might take a while for the next chapters to come.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what comes~

Taiga was a little taken aback when he walked in the lecture room and found Juri seated on the chair beside his usual seat, there was no assigned seating arrangement in the room but people pretty much occupied the seat they started the semester in. He jumped on his heel a little when his eyes met Juri’s, he walked over and sat beside Juri. They did talk over Line almost all Sunday but now seeing him in person, Taiga couldn’t form words. Especially since they were supposed to just act as a couple in front of his parents and he was the one who said that they didn’t need to act the part in public.

Taiga almost couldn’t comprehend anything during the lecture. Not when Juri’s arm accidentally brushes his while they were taking down notes and it felt like an electric current was running up his nerves. He did not need this kind of distraction with midterms right around the corner and some of his papers were due next week, he had to have focus and do them as soon as he could.

“Kyomo.”

Taiga was started he dropped all the pens he was using for note. Juri helped him pick them up while their classmates were leaving the room. “Thanks.” Taiga cleared his throat. “We don’t have to ‒”

“Are you free later? Let’s work on our papers at the library.” Juri said as they walked out of the lecture hall, reaching for Taiga’s hand as they walked the crowded hallway. “Relax, Kyomo.”

But he couldn’t, with Juri’s hand holding his and he could see some people eyeing them with disbelief. Juri even paced his walking with Taiga’s so he wouldn’t have to try and keep up with him. “Juri, it’s okay. You don’t have to go this far.” Deep inside, Taiga wanted to think that this was real. He just wanted to forget that this was all just an arrangement for them.

Juri stopped in his tracks. “Don’t overthink this, Kyomo. I know you’re thinking about our little arrangement but I’m telling you, let that thought go and just go with the flow, alright? Let’s go, we wouldn’t want to be late for class now.”

It didn’t help that Juri sat with him through all their lectures today. Taiga reminded himself that he had to keep it together, if this were to happen a lot he wouldn’t want his grades to drop because what would Juri think of him then.

After their class, they grabbed a quick bite at the cafeteria first before proceeding to the library. Hokuto and Jesse were already there, in the far off corner seated in a four seater table. Juri took the seat beside Hokuto and Taiga took the one beside Jesse. None of them were talking, in fact the whole library was filled with clicking of keyboards and flipping of pages. Everyone was busy with midterm papers.

Taiga was getting stuck with writing his and took breaks once in a while, opening up more tabs in his browser to search for more things he could possibly use. He glanced at Juri who was in front of him, with the rate Juri was going it would seem that he might be able to finish two papers even before Taiga could finish one of his.

Hokuto stretched out his arms. “Why don’t we all just work on our papers at the apartment? We have a good internet connection anyway. I want to raise my feet up.”

“I’m getting a bit hungry too.” Juri admitted without taking his eyes off of his screen. “Let’s have food delivered over.”

They all gathered their things and ordered delivery before leaving the library, they booked their food in advance so they wouldn’t have to wait around long while they were at the apartment already.

As soon as they stepped inside they each took a spot around the center table. Taiga and Juri sat side by side on the floor in front of the sofa while Hokuto and Jesse were seated parallel to each other. Not long after they powered up their laptops though Jesse and Hokuto excused themselves and went to Hokuto’s room. Juri went to his room just to get his splitter and headphones, plugging it in his phone.

“Choose any song you’d want to play, okay?” Juri handed Taiga his phone and put on the headphones on Taiga.

“Why?” Taiga took off the headphones, letting it hang around his neck.

“Let’s just say Hokuto had something else in mind when he said he wanted to put his feet up.” Juri put back the headphones on Taiga and wore his earbuds himself.

Taiga did not quite understand what Juri had just said but did as he was told anyway and chose an artist to listen to. They continued doing their paper but as Taiga put the finishing touches in his paper he started getting sleepy, eyelids getting heavier by the minute and at some point he just gave up and let his head fall on the sofa behind him.

* * *

Taiga woke up in an unfamiliar room, the bedsheets were black and the room was dark except for the part of the desk where Juri was seated, still typing a paper. Juri stretched out his arms and closed down his laptop before approaching the bed.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Juri said as he sat down beside Taiga, putting his hand over his forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever so you’re really just sleepy, huh?” He cupped Taiga’s face, running his thumb over his cheeks lovingly.

Taiga held Juri’s hand. “I had to go over business proposals last night. I’m sorry I laid in your bed in my outside clothes.” He let go of Juri’s hand.

“It’s okay. I was planning on changing my sheets anyway.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Before Juri could answer, Taiga’s phone started to ring.

“Ah, yeah, I took your phone here just in case.”

“It’s my mom. I should probably get home now.” Taiga said as he messaged his mother and his chauffeur. “Thank you.” He reached for Juri’s hand and held it. “My parents haven’t brought up the arranged marriage lately. I’ll try not to drag this for long so you could go back to ‒”

Juri placed his free hand over Taiga’s mouth and chuckled a little. “Don’t think too much about our relationship. You already have so much on your plate. I told you, just go with the flow. If it helps stop thinking it’s fake. If it shows on your face when we meet your parents then your efforts would be in vain.”

* * *

Taiga put down his bag on their desk. “Juri.”

“8 in the morning and you already sound troubled. What’s up?”

“I’m about to ruin your Friday plans.” Taiga bit his lip, a little hesitant to continue. “My parents want you to come over for dinner and even stay the night.”

“You should have told me earlier so I could have prepared my stuff. Now we have to go over to my apartment after class first before going over your place.”

Taiga choked a little before he could speak. “Why do you sound so calm?”

“I’ll meet them sooner or later. I just can’t stay long Saturday, though. I was booked as an MC for a wedding reception.”

“Where? I thought you weren’t going to ‒” 

Juri slipped the card Taiga gave him for his supposed salary over to Taiga’s side of the table. “I just switched to more flexible part time jobs and commissions. But don’t think too much about this, okay? Class is starting.”

* * *

Taiga was even more tense than Juri was even though it was his own house. It took him by surprise how calm Juri was, conversing as if this wasn’t the first time he was talking with Taiga’s parents. He was amazed at how much knowledge about the business world Juri had, they rarely talked about it especially since they were more focused on getting to know each other first during the past few days just in case his parents were to ask them things.

It came to the point where his father and Juri were only discussing business related things, it came as far as though the two were already writing a business proposal together until Taiga’s mother butted in and changed the subject to something less stressful like what Juri’s favorite food was. His parents seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Juri and Juri showed just as much enthusiasm with getting to know his parents as well.

“Dinner was a pleasure, Juri. But the two of you might be tired from all your academic activities so maybe we should call it a night so you both could rest.” Taiga’s father said. “I hope you don’t mind sleeping in Taiga’s room.”

“What?” Taiga choked on the water he was drinking. “Dad, we have plenty of rooms here.”

“We really didn’t think Juri would need one as we assumed you guys would just sleep in the same room. After all, you’ve been hanging around his house, right?”

Taiga was about to say something when Juri held his hand under the table. “It’s quite alright, sir. I wouldn’t want to cause trouble or fuss so if it’s okay with you for me to spend the night in Taiga’s room then it’s fine with me.”

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Taiga’s parents were the ones who left the table first. Taiga took Juri to his rom, his heart beating fast in his chest as his parents didn’t even have a futon prepared and it was already late he didn’t want to trouble the maids anymore.

“Juri.” Taiga scratched the back of his head. “Shower’s that door over there.”

“Are you sure you want me to go first?”

Taiga nodded, a little lost for words right now as he was nervous. Even when his childhood friend Shintaro stayed over they would always sleep in different rooms, this was the first time he was sharing his bed with anyone else.

After the two cleaned themselves up and were changed into their pyjamas they laid down in Taiga’s bed, a small space in between them as they both stared up at the wall.

“Kyomo,” Juri turned to his side so he was facing Taiga. “Can I ask you something?”

Taiga shifted so he was facing Juri. “It's the least I can do after dragging you in a situation like this.”

“I don’t really mind though.” Juri chuckled. “You’ve never really dated before? Not even casually?”

Taiga shook his head. “I talk big about falling in love and all that but I’m actually scared. Because what if the other person doesn’t feel the same way? I’m not good with rejections, even in business I’ve only ever gotten yeses on my proposals so I’ve never really dealt with getting rejected.”

“But you have fallen in love with someone, right?”

_ Before you, yes.  _ Taiga thought to himself but he wasn’t about to tell Juri that as he wasn’t ready. “You might think it’s silly.” he fidgeted with the blanket.

“I promise not to laugh.”

Taiga looked in Juri’s eyes and it was as if they reassured him that Juri was telling the truth. “There was this guy before but I never knew his real name, just his username.”

“Username? Like for a game or sns?”

“A game.” Taiga cleared his throat. “I was playing this game before and you know that I sometimes perform at the university, right? One time, someone left a card for me at my dressing table which I found after a performance. I was really touched with what was written as it was the first time someone ever really got the meaning of the song I wrote and the person who wrote it signed it with his game username. I’m getting embarrassed.” Taiga hid his face behind his hand.

“Come on. This is my reward for being a ball to your parents and being such a nice boyfriend.” Juri took Taiga’s hands in his. “I won’t laugh, okay? I’m not judging you or anything. Who am i to do that anyway?”

“We played a lot together during the summer break. We got to talking too, about different things other than the game itself but never really giving out our names. It’s silly but the more I got to know him the more I wanted to meet him in person. So we decided to meet, still not knowing each other’s names and wanted to do it sort of like a surprise and only tell each other what we were wearing once we were both at the place we agreed upon but.” Taiga bit his lip.

“You got scared?”

Taiga nodded. “What if I wasn’t what he expected? And also, I had an emergency that day. A sudden snap meeting with an investor and well, the business means more to me than falling in love and such so I didn’t show up. I tried logging in the game after my meeting but he never went online again.”

Juri pulled him in an embrace. “You have got to have a little more confidence in yourself, Kyomo. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Would you take me?” Taiga said in a low voice.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Good night, Juri. We’ve both had a long day.” Taiga snuggled closer to Juri. “Is it okay to stay like this for a while?”

Juri patted his head. “Enough thinking, Kyomo. Get some rest.”

* * *

The following morning, Juri had breakfast with Taiga’s family before the chauffeur took him home. He openly told Taiga’s parents about his situation and they seemed to be okay with the fact that Juri was moving in a different circle as them. Taiga’s mom even exchanged contacts with him just in case she would want him to come over again.

“First night over,” Hokuto said as soon as Juri stepped in their living room. “Have you told Kyomoto yet?”

“No.”

Before Hokuto could follow-up on the question Juri entered his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spread more KyomoJuri love~ not a lot of people ship them but I love them!
> 
> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


	4. Who are you Lying to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri nudged Taiga’s foot under the table. “I wouldn’t want people to misunderstand anything but I’m not dating Kyomo to get into the company.”
> 
> “I’m not offering this because you're dating my son. You have good insights, kid. It’s a good opportunity, even if you will be working in a different department than Taiga’s. Also, keep your Saturday open. There’s going to be a tea ceremony and Taiga will be part of the program.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I had some scenes in mind and decided to write them down for this chapter. I noticed I wrote shorter updates for chaptered works as compared to my one-shots and I don't know why that is.
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying the little things that are happening in this story. Also, there's been some planted Easter eggs in some of the chapters but I don't know if you've noticed it yet.

It’s been two months since Taiga started dating Juri, granted it was fake dating but he didn’t put much attention on the word fake anymore as Juri kept telling him that it made him look tense and people might not believe them that they were dating if he was always like that. Juri ha been nothing but nice to him, Taiga was really led to believe all these were real. Especially when Juri was not afraid to look him in the eye and his eyes showed nothing but sincerity. How everytime Juri held him he felt safe, warm, and comfortable.

Juri has been spending a lot of dinner at his house too as his father liked Juri’s insights on business. Juri stayed over way too much, Taiga's bed felt incomplete without him. Although Juri leaves first thing in the morning on Saturdays as he was still having various part time jobs, Taiga tries to make the most of their time together. He misses him during the weekends as they don’t get to talk much anymore over the phone but he doesn’t want to demand too much time from Juri, thinking it wasn’t his place to do so.

“Juri, Taiga mentioned you take on part time jobs to make ends meet and send money to your parents as well.” Taiga’s father said as they were having dessert.

Juri nodded. “That’s why I’m usually not available during the weekends. And Taiga has been very understanding about it, even if we spend less time together lately even on weekdays.”

“I see. How would you like a paid internship? You can work during your free time while you still have classes and move to full time during semestral breaks and summer vacations.”

“Dad.”

Juri nudged Taiga’s foot under the table. “I wouldn’t want people to misunderstand anything but I’m not dating Kyomo to get into the company.”

“I’m not offering this because you're dating my son. You have good insights, kid. It’s a good opportunity, even if you will be working in a different department than Taiga’s. Also, keep your Saturday open. There’s going to be a tea ceremony and Taiga will be part of the program.”

“Ah, yes my Saturday is still open but Kyomo seemed to have forgotten to mention it.”

“He doesn’t like making a big deal out of these things. If you’ll excuse us we’d like to talk to Taiga alone.”

“Thank you for the meal.” Juri said before standing up paying his respects to Taiga’s parents. “I’ll just wait in your room.”

Taiga waited until Juri was out the door before he spoke. “Is this about the tea ceremony? I promise to rehearse it at least once before this weekend.”

“It’s not about that.” Taiga’s father folded his hands together and rested his chin on them. “It’s about Juri.”

Taiga internally panicked and he knew it showed in his face with the way his mother chuckled a little. “We’re not doing it.” he blurted out without thinking and his mother was thrown into a fit of laughter.

“It’s not about that, son. Do you really think we wouldn’t find out?”

Taiga swallowed hard, he could feel his sweat breaking out on his forehead. “Find out what?”

“Never leave secret contracts in the car, son.”

Taiga choked on air. “I’m sorry for lying about my relationship with Juri. But if you know, then why do you invite him over and even offered him a paid internship?”

“Well,” Taiga’s mother cleared her throat. “At first we just really wanted to meet him and we intentionally had you two sleep in the same room all the time to mess with you too because you were lying right to our face. Or at least you’re convinced that you're lying to us.”

“What do you mean?” Taiga was not following.

“I’d look past this little charade you’re trying to put up, Taiga. Juri’s a good balance for you, his insights could work well with you being an idealist. The kid’s sincere and his intentions seem pure. If I never saw that contract it will never cross my mind that you two aren’t really dating.”

“Can you not tell him yet that you know?” Taiga knew it was a selfish request but seeing as it has dragged along this long even with his parents knowing about the contract he’d want to have a little more time with Juri. “I’ll tell him myself.”

“It’s your relationship after all. It’s not something we should be interfering with. Now you wouldn’t want to keep your guest waiting alone for too long. Just,” Taiga’s mother smiled reassuringly. “Know that we like him. He seems to care a great deal about you.”

Taiga replayed the conversation he had just had with his parents in his head as he washed up and prepared for bed. He still couldn’t understand why his parents were not mad about it as he blatantly lied to their faces and his mother saying that it wasn’t them he was lying to. Juri was still working on something on his laptop that Taiga assumed to be another commission when he slipped in on the bed. He was debating with himself if he should tell Juri that the jig was up but he really didn’t want to because then maybe Juri will stop hanging around him. The idea of them going back to being mere classmates scared him.

“Something bothering you?” Juri put down his laptop on the nightstand and faced Taiga.

Taiga let out a heavy sigh. “I’m worried about this Saturday. What do you even know about tea ceremonies? And then you’d have to have your own kimono, I’ll buy one for you so you won’t have to make any unnecessary expenses. But still, half the time I’ll probably not be with you because I’m part of the program, my parents would probably be greeting people, and ‒”

Juri clasped his hand over Taiga’s mouth to stop him from rambling. “We still have three days. I trust you with the kimono thing. There are things you learn from me and there are things I’ll learn from you. It’s part of being in a relationship.”

“I’m causing you more trouble.”

Juri let out a sigh and turned Taiga over so they would be facing each other. “Smile.”

“What?”

“Smile, Kyomo.”

Taiga was a little lost but did as he was told.

“All is forgiven.” Juri warmly smiled at him. “Do you want me to take the internship?”

Taiga nodded. “It’s a good opportunity.”

“I’ll do it then.”

* * *

Saturday rolled around the corner. Taiga helped Juri out with his kimono and they rode a different car from his parents to the venue of the ceremony. While Taiga was waiting for his turn, he was able to sneak out for a while and checked on Juri. His parents were introducing him to people and Juri was his usual charming self.

When it was his turn, Taiga was nervous as he got on the stage. He had done this countless times before but somehow today felt different. He didn’t want to mess up, not with Juri in the audience. His heartbeat started to calm down a little when his eyes met with Juri’s and he was able to proceed with grace that was expected from him. After his turn, he joined Juri. They went around the venue and he taught Juri about the different type of teas that were exhibited and even taught him how to prepare it the traditional way. This was the first time he had someone his same age that wasn’t part of his family with him in this event and he felt rather happy that it was Juri that was with him. Bonus points was that Juri looked really good in his kimono.

It got late and Juri opted to stay the night at Taiga’s place so they could take him directly home instead of making a detour to his apartment to drop him off.

“Don’t you miss your apartment?” Taiga asked as he fluffed his pillow before laying down on it.

“Hokuto’s probably having a blast as he and Jesse got the apartment just them.” Juri chuckled. “Do you want me to come over less often?”

Taiga shook his head. “No.”

Juri caressed Taiga’s hair before pulling over the blanket to cover him up until his shoulders. “You’ve had a long day, Kyomo.”

“Are you leaving first thing in the morning again?”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“I already took your whole Saturday.”

“Then give me your Sunday in exchange. Let’s talk more about this after you get some sleep in you, okay? Dream of wonderful things, Kyomo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't Juri just the, sweetest?
> 
> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


	5. Does it Feel Real Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga woke up in his room alone. He was wearing his pyjamas. He wanted to think that everything was just a dream, that he didn't really say things that hurt Juri. But his heavy eyes from all the crying told him otherwise. It did happen and he did say all those things and now Juri has left him. He felt tears well up his eyes again and he just let them fall, hugging himself to keep him from falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have arrived at the end of this story. Thank you so much for sticking around until the end of this fiasco and I hope that you had fun reading this fic as I tried not to make it too dramatic like my other works. Thank you for taking time reading this fic, I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy what comes ahead even though it is the finale for this AU.

Taiga woke up and the first sight he saw was Juri peacefully sleeping beside him, breaths even and a hand over his chest. He traced Juri’s face with his finger, a smile spreading on his face when Juri’s nose scrunched up. Juri shifted in his position and snuggled close to Taiga.

“Good morning.”

“Can you let me sleep in a bit more?”

“My parents would probably want to have breakfast.”

“They’re not here.” Juri put an arm over Taiga to pull him closer. “I got your father a brunch meeting with a candy patent owner.”

“What? When?” Taiga pushed Juri away a little so they would be facing each other.

Juri scratched his head and let out an annoyed sigh. “Yesterday. At the tea ceremony. I would love to tell you more about it but I’d love to sleep in a little more, please just let me sleep a little more.” He buries his face between Taiga’s neck and face.

Taiga chuckled a little, amused as Juri always had this aura around him that he was always calm and collected but now he’s seen this side of Juri too. He put over an arm around Juri and kissed the top of his head.

Juri looked up at Taiga, eyes half-opened. “Hey, that’s not fair.” he pouted.

Juri looked adorable to Taiga, he just wanted to kiss his pout away. And Taiga did, body moving even he could even really think and pecked at Juri’s lips. Both of them blinked rapidly at what had just happened.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmm, not really the apology I’m willing to accept.” Juri threaded his hand on Taiga’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss, tilting his head a little and softly kissed Taiga until he eased up. Juri pulled away first. “You’re blushing.”

“No.” Taiga turned around. “Don’t look at me.”

“But I’m always looking at you.”

Taiga froze up, thankful he had his back turned on Juri because he could feel his face burning up. How could Juri easily say things like this? Juri’s voice sounded serious or at least that’s what Taiga would want to believe it’s real. Even for just a while longer but he feels bad for lying to Juri. Especially when Juri has always treated him well.

“Juri,” Taiga turned around. “There’s something I want to tell you.” his voice was shaking from nervousness.

Juri could see that Taiga was nervous about what he was about to say. “I was promised I could sleep in.” He closed his eyes and pulled Taiga to rest his head on his shoulder. “What you want to say can wait until you’re really ready.”

* * *

When Taiga woke up he was alone on the bed. Juri’s phone was still on the nightstand so he knows Juri hasn’t left yet. While he was fiddling with his own phone, Juri came out of the bathroom. Juri’s hair was pushed back and he flashed Taiga a smile as he approached the bed. Taiga felt his heart almost leave his chest, how can Juri affect him this much?

“Can I use the kitchen?”

It took a few seconds for Taiga to respond. “Do you want me to tell the maids you need help?”

Juri shook his head. “I can manage on my own. Maybe you could help me after you take a bath.”

“I could just help you before I take a bath.”

“But that will take too much time. And we’re not eating here, I’m only going to prepare our food here.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Juri stood up and was about to leave the room but turned around. “If it’s possible, I’d like to be the one that drives too.”

* * *

The sun felt good on Taiga's skin and the sound of the children having fun in the playground was something he did not usually hear but was making him feel good. Taiga absentmindedly strummed his guitar as he watched the children having fun and running around. Beside him was Juri, working on something on his laptop. Once in a while, Taiga would jot down something on his notebook and sing a few lines along with playing a note on his guitar.

"Thank you for this." Taiga said as he placed down his guitar beside him.

Juri closed down his laptop and faced Taiga with a smile on his face. "I thought you needed a change of atmosphere. You've said that you haven't been getting inspiration for a new song so I thought this might help."

"The sandwiches are good too!"

Juri chuckled. "You're only saying that because I filled them with tomatoes that you love."

"Hey! Taiga!"

"Shin!" Taiga waved his hand as if the person he called out to hasn't seen him yet. "Oh hello, Tori! Did you miss me?" Taiga scratched Shintarou's Shiba Inu all over its body and the dog settled on his lap, enjoying Taiga's caresses.

Shintaro laughed and sat down on their blanket. "She hasn't seen you for a while."

"Ah, Shin! Meet Juri he's…"

"Hi, we met yesterday at the tea ceremony. But we didn't exactly got to talk." Juri greeted Shintaro politely. "I'm Taiga's boyfriend."

Taiga and Tori played catchball while Juri and Shintaro stayed behind and talked with each other.

"Taiga doesn't know what to say when he introduced you because he doesn't want to tell you that I know." Shintaro said before eating one of the bunny cut up apples. "I heard you making small talk yesterday. You're one sweet talker, aren't you?"

"I kind of have to be, right? If I want to sell something or survive in the business world." Juri was observing Taiga as he talked. It was refreshing to see Taiga just having fun and not being tense at all.

"How long are you planning on playing the fake boyfriend role?" Shintaro sounded a little protective.

"For as long as Taiga wants me to."

"I don't buy it." Shintaro leaned back, letting his arms support his weight. "I don't think your relationship is fake. I observed you too yesterday."

"You kept your eye on me, didn't you?"

"Of course." Shintaro said without holding back. "Taiga's been my best friend since we were young so I'm a bit overprotective of him. But… you make him happy, you know? He hates those gatherings but yesterday he didn't seem to mind it all too much." Shintaro cleared his throat. "Why not just make it real?"

"Taiga's the only one thinking this is fake anyway."

"Hey." Taiga ran back to the blanket with Tori. "What are you two talking about?"

"Business." Juri and Shintaro said at the same time.

Taiga groaned. "You said we'd relax today but all you've been doing is work on something on your laptop." Taiga handed Tori back to Shintaro.

"This isn't a fight I'd want to get involved with so I'll get back to my jogging now." Shintaro waved goodbye before leaving.

"I just didn't want to disturb you while you were in your element." Juri put back his laptop in his bag. "There, it's not leaving the bag for the rest of the day."

"But you need the money from the commissions you do." Taiga was conflicted. He did want to spend time with Juri but he thought it was too selfish of him as Juri had sacrificed a lot of other possible part time jobs just to play his fake boyfriend.

Juri pinched Taiga's nose. "How can I relax when you have a troubled face? I'm starting my paid internship tomorrow anyway so don't sweat it."

With the mention of the internship, Taiga remembered that he still needed to tell Juri that his parents already knew about their relationship. "Juri." Taiga was resolved to say it but his phone suddenly rang and he answered it. "My dad wants to talk to you." He handed his phone to Juri. "Juri, can I use your phone?"

"Yeah sure." Juri handed Taiga his phone before walking a few steps away so that he was in a place where the screaming kids won't be heard much.

Taiga pulled up Juri's app drawer to browse what games he could play on Juri's phone. He saw a familiar game to him, the one he used to play on his phone before he got scared to meet that player he chatted up before. He got curious which one between him and Juri got far on the game so he decided to open Juri's account. Taiga's jaw dropped upon seeing Juri's username. He felt like he was invading Juri's privacy but his curiosity got the best of him and he pulled up Juri's in game inbox and there's where he saw their past conversation.

A lot of questions ran through his head but the thing that bothered him most was that he told Juri about this without knowing it was Juri that he stood up before because of fear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Juri rushed to his side in panic. "Are you getting too cold? Do you want to go home?"

"Yes. Yes please."

* * *

As soon as Juri parked the car, Taiga was out the door. Juri followed behind him. Taiga was pacing back and forth in his room, taking hurried breaths and fanning himself with his hand.

"Taiga, what's wrong? Hey." Juri was about to hold him when Taiga walked away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taiga raised his voice.

"Tell you what?"

"Was this all a ploy to get back at me? Huh?"

"Taiga, I can't follow what you're talking about?"

"You're the guy from the game that I told you about and you didn't even care to clear that up to me when I told you about it." Taiga crossed his arms together. "So? What? Are you just doing all this to get back at me for not showing up? Make me fall for you and then leave me? Is that what this is?"

"Is that what you think?" Juri could not believe these words were coming from Taiga. Not after he's been treating him so well and he really thought they were getting to be more comfortable with each other. "See how you're reacting now? And you expect me to tell you about it? You didn't even tell me that your parents already know that you tried to get me to fake date you."

Taiga blinked rapidly. "How did you know?"

"I tried to come clean to your parents yesterday and tell them that despite that I am serious about you and I would want to date for real. But hey, if that's how you think of me maybe I might have ran my mouth too fast." Juri's tone was more hurt than angry.

"Wait, Juri!" In his haste to stop Juri from walking out, Taiga tackled Juri on the bed. "No. Wait." It was all he could manage to say before he just sobbed continuously. Juri has always been nice to him but here he was raising his voice at him. It was clear on Juri's face that he was hurt but right now Taiga couldn't form words and just continued to cry.

* * *

Taiga woke up in his room alone. He was wearing his pyjamas. He wanted to think that everything was just a dream, that he didn't really say things that hurt Juri. But his heavy eyes from all the crying told him otherwise. It did happen and he did say all those things and now Juri has left him. He felt tears well up his eyes again and he just let them fall, hugging himself to keep him from falling apart.

The door to his room opened but he didn't bother to look up and see who it was.

"Hey." Juri said as he settled the small table he brought in with him in front of Taiga. "You have got to stop crying and eat now."

Taiga looked up, eyes still puffed up from crying. "Juri -"

Juri fed him a spoonful of tonkatsu and rice so he wouldn't be able to say anything more. "Eat your dinner first, okay?"

Juri and Taiga stayed silent as Taiga ate up his dinner. A maid eventually came to get the dishes Taiga ate from and they were left alone in Taiga's room again.

"Juri, I'm sorry." Taiga fidgeted with his blankets.

"As you should be. You hurt my feelings, Taiga."

Taiga bit his lip and hugged Juri. "I never should have said those words. I should have calmly talked to you."

"I can't believe you doubted me." Juri clicked his tongue before putting an arm around Taiga to pull him closer. "We just had our first real fight. Does this relationship feel real to you now?"

"Is it? Is this real? Are we not going to fake it anymore?" Taiga's voice was full of hope but still he wanted to hear it come from Juri and not decide things selfishly on his own.

"It's not like this is the first time you ended up with me. But things will be different this time."

"Different how?"

Juri leaned down and captured Taiga's lips in a soft and sweet kiss before pulling away. "I won't let you run away this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter @geeelatinnn  
> curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> A kudos warms my heart knowing that someone out there enjoyed reading my work.


End file.
